Black Hole
by 3plusC
Summary: 99.9 jiwa ragaku tertawan dalam buaian lubang hitam. Bawa 0.1 sisanya sampai habis tak terhingga. Buatkan aku alasan tanpa analogi, sebab aku tak ingin lagi menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini.../Warning: 1stPOV-Dark!Len


Vocaloid Fanfiction by 3plusC

**Disclaimer**

Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp… whoever/whatever else that has rights to it

* * *

><p><em>99.9% jiwa ragaku tertawan<em>

_Dalam buaian lubang hitam_

_Bawa 0.1% sisanya_

_Sampai habis tak terhinggga_

_Buatkan aku alasan tanpa analogi_

_Sebab aku tak __ingin lagi_

_Menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini_

_:Ketika tak ada peluang untuk kembali menjadi bintang_

* * *

><p><strong>99.9 Black Hole<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tik-Tik.<em> Langit menangis, tetesannya mengikis tiap urat nadi yang kuregangkan diiringi petir yang berteriak, bersaing dengan cahaya kilat, lupa akan perbandingan 340 dan 3x10 pangkat 8. Diantara jajaran hutan beton: Gang buntu tempat anjing biasa menggonggong. Dibasahi air- air hasil siklus hidrologi, ditambah cairan merah yang menggelitik kaki.

_Pip-Pip._ Kutekan tombol- tombol handphone dengan senyuman merekah. Jemariku menari seiring deret alfabet yang merambat dari layar:

**[Misi selesai]**

_Pip-Pip-Lalalalala._ Rupanya seseorang meneleponku spontan setelah pesan sukses terkirim.

_Pip-Tuuut-Tuuut._ Aku tidak ingin menerimanya, sebab suara di seberang sana pasti bakal menceramahiku hingga berbuih. Ya, ya, tentu aku tahu persis siapa yang akan bicara. Kujatuhkan barang berat dari tangan, menerawang awan _nimbus_ yang makin kelam, tanpa setitikpun bintang lagi bulan yang mengintip ketakutan.

Bagiku ini malam yang _hampir_ sempurna. Terlebih ketika akhirnya kutundukkan kepala untuk melihat_mu._

_Tap-Tap._ Kudekati sosokmu yang tertelungkup kedinginan. Seandainya aku membawa selimut, aku akan menghangatkanmu sekarang juga. Sayang sekali aku- _Ah,_ lagipula ada hal yang lebih mempesona.

Sirup yang belum habis mengucur dari mulut, perut, dan kepala. Merah, dengan kombinasi kilau buliran air...Ah, kalau matamu masih terbuka, aku akan membawa-mecongkelnya lengkap dengan urat saraf, agar semua dapat melihat betapa indahnya- Tunggu, tidak. Aku belum mengatakan dunia itu in- Aku membencinya.

_Pip-Pip-Lalalalala._Bernanyi lagi. Maaf, tak dapat diganggu sekarang. _Tuuut-Tuuut._

Yang ingin kulakukan sekarang hanya membelai rambut pirangmu yang berkilau, bahkan tanpa cahaya di sekitarnya. Ah, rambut pirang yang sangat mirip denganku...bolehkah aku meyentuhmu?

_Pip-Pip-Lalalalala._ Ah, bagaimana kalau di _silence-mode_ saja? _Pip._

_Srut._ Duduk bersimpuh dan membalikkan tubuh mungilmu tak sulit. melihat tekstur wajah yang pucat, mengingatkanku pada awetan mayat.

Tapi, tidak salah bukan? Kau sudah menjadi mayat dengan darah dimana-mana. Menodai tiap monokrom warna yang terpancar dari kaki hingga kepala. Kecantikan itu hilang sudah, juga iris biru yang sebelumnya menyala-nyala. Memori _itu_ sesaat menghentikan _aktifitas_ku, tapi aku berusaha membiarkannya berlalu, sebelum aku menyadari sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti akal sehatku, ya, aku tidak mengerti.

Membuatmu menjadi mayat adalah kebanggaan sesaat.

Disisi lain...bagian jauh diriku meraung, ini begitu menyayat.

_Kenapa?_

"Len, hentikan. Itu menjijikkan."

_-Ah_

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan _err_... apa aku harus bilang 'menikmati' mayat? _Bah._"

"Aku tidak menciumnya, Miku. Kau boleh meminta jatah menjilati darahnya kapanpun kau mau."

"Aku tidak bilang iri maupun menuduhmu mencium gadis itu. Hanya saja, cepat pergi dari sini atau polisi datang dan menangkapmu hidup-hidup."

Kukira Miku_-senpai_ adalah orang yang suka memainkan mayat. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya di tebing, dia sedang asyik menguliti daging korbannya, dengan tawa yang membahana. Ketika masuk dalam organisasi, aku coba kebiasaannya (walaupun tidak sampai tingkat menikmati organ 'lembek' dan 'cair' itu), namun sama sekali tidak berakhir bahagia. Cenderung membosankan, kukata. Tapi, sekali lagi,

_Kenapa?_

Sekarang, menyentuh tangan _mayatmu_ saja membuat pipiku merah merona? Ingin kubawa satu saja organ dalammu, atau potongan jemarimu sebagai kenang-kenangan di ruangan pribadiku yang gelap.

_Kenapa?_

"Len, lepaskan pelukanmu dan kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga. _Dia_ bakal _ngomel,_ ingat? aku seniormu, dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau kerjakan. Harusnya jatah waktu yang diberikan padaku menjemputmu hanya satu jam, tapi...ini lewat dua menit!"

Aku mendengus kesal. Cerewet. Mungkin _Dia_ tadi meneleponku karena aku terlalu 'lama' menjalankan misi kali ini. Lama, ya, lama, karena aku terlalu banyak bicara dengan_mu_. Kulepaskan tubuhmu perlahan dari dekapanku, membiarkan lubang-lubang yang terlukis itu kembali memuntahkan isinya.

Miku menarik tanganku. Dan aku menatapnya sendu.

"Tumben kau lemas begini. Biasanya bahagia setengah mati." Komentarnya. "Dia hanya manusia biasa, Len. Kau tak perlu mengasihaninya."

"...Bukan urusanmu..." Hei_,_ aku sudah tersenyum lebar tadi. "...Dan semua itu tak ada hubungannya dengan gadis ini."

_Tap-Tap._ Kami, dua sosok dengan aura hitam, satu remaja perempuan dengan rambut _turqoise_ panjang, topi gelap, kacamata, dan jas hitam kedodoran, diikuti lelaki kecil berambut pirang, yang basah kuyup berjalan menjauhi gang. Mendekap masing-masing senjata berat. Yang satu jarang digunakan, yang satu baru saja digunakan untuk membunuh orang. A_ku._ Milik_ku._

**[A_ku_ telah membunuh_mu._]**

* * *

><p>Aku mengecup P99&amp;HAK hadiah Mama untukku. Jarang kupakai, apalagi AUG A3 yang kusimpan di bagasi ber<em>password<em>ku. Karena biasanya aku hanya menggunakan intelektual saja untuk membunuh, tugasku yaitu merancang agar target dapat terbunuh dengan sukses. Semacam 'jebakan tikus' yang mematikan, tak ada _sniper_ ataupun mafia bertato yang garang.

Tapi misi kali ini, aku harus membunuh dengan tanganku sendiri. Dengan senjata 'ganda'ku ini. Aku tak tau maksud_mu_. Kali ini ditujukan padamu,

Mama.

"Gadis itu..memegang pisau lipat. Dia melawan, benar, Lenny?"

Aku mengangguk patuh. memang itu kenyataannya.

"Aku paling tidak suka bila teleponku kau abaikan, Malaikat Kecilku. Kalau kau terus nakal, Mama akan marah, lho."

Kupalingkan muka, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Mama."

"Oooh...benar, Lenny sudah remaja. Tapi…kau belum dewasa, _Dear._" Wanita itu turun dari singgasananya yang dikelilingi lilin putih. Berjalan hingga sampai di depanku, membelai rambut pirangku yang dikuncir pendek di belakang. Belaian mematikan. Ya, disini serba mematikan.

Kami disini sebagai alat untuk membinasakan jiwa, raga, dan hati dengan konsekuensi membuang ketiga hal tersebut demi misi. _In-pass_. Membunuh orang lain, dengan syarat membunuh terlebih dahulu milik sendiri. Layanan berjalan, tergantung jumlah kantong yang dapat terisi uang. Ini adalah bisnis gelap, dan aku hanya anak ingusan yang diremehkan orang- orang. Meski Miku selalu bilang aku anak kesayangan Mama, aku merasa benar-benar payah sekarang.

Aku seorang pecundang.

_Kenapa? _

Sial, aku ingat lagi memori bersama_mu._ Kembali padamu, gadis yang mirip sekali denganku, yang harus kubunuh dengan kedua tanganku, kubiarkan hujan dan angin memakanmu sendirian dalam beku. Dua jam lima detik dari sekarang dari tempat itu.

"Lenny, tahu peraturan _pertama_ dan _utama_ dalam organisasi?" Mama menanyakan hal yang tak perlu dijawab lagi.

"Kita disini sebagai alat untuk membinasakan jiwa, raga, dan hati, dengan konsekuensi membuang ketiga hal tersebut demi misi." Kukira aku baru saja memikirkan mengenai hal tersebut. Mama, penangkap pikiran sejati.

Aku tidak menambahkan perasaan apapun dalam menjalankan misi tadi. Tidak, hanya saja- _Ah,_ maksudku- Lupakan. Aku tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

"Namanya siapa...?"

Mama mengintrogasiku. Aku tahu hal ini pasti terjadi. Tak mungkin Mama jadi pemimpin organisasi bila keahliannya analisis lagi mendapatkan informasinya payah.

"Rin, Mama. Ada apa? Bukannya kita tak perlu mengungkit lagi orang yang telah terbunuh?" Kucoba merubah haluan, dengan alasan peraturan kedelapan.

Dan Mama menggeleng, tersenyum. Seringai jahat tentunya. Menanyakan lagi mengenai misi, dengan penekanan lebih,

"Apa alasan kita, alasan KAU membunuhnya?"

Kuhembuskan nafas sedikit, memikirkan kata yang paling tepat, atau aku akan dihukum, seperti apa yang terlukis dalam Lubang Bawah Tanah. Tempat para pembunuh bayaran gagal menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya sebagai _zombie._ Kubilang,

Disini serba mematikan, semua telah mati. Wajar saja aku menjuluki semua orang disini adalah _zombie_ (tak luput pula aku).

"Misi."

...

"Malaikat Kecilku, aku cinta padamu." _Cup._ Mama mencium dahiku, lalu memelukku singkat. "Aku takut kau terbuai _paradiso_ yang ada di luar sana, ikut campur dalam urusan antah-berantah manusia; pemerintahan, kekayaan, keindahan.."

"..Terutama apa yang disebut cinta dan kasih sayang."

Hal terindah di dunia ini sekarang hanyalah, menyelesaikan misi, bukan?

Itu menurut Mama, menurut semua anggota, menurutku juga _beberapa waktu yang lalu._

Laporan selesai. Setiap misi berhasil dijalankan, apa lagi kalau bukan melapor pada atasan? tapi yang tadi cukup memojokkan.

Halo, ada yang menyadap keberadaanku rupanya, divisi penguntit sialan itu memang selalu membuat kejutan. Itu hanya spekulasi. Tapi aku yakin Mama tahu apa yang kubicarakan dengan gadis itu, Mama tahu apa saja yang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini bersamanya dari analisis dan informasi yang mereka. Kalau bukan, aku harus mengakui dia wanita paling menakutkan.

Aku berkali-kali melebarkan pemikiran. Memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dilupakan. Haha. Sial, sial, sial. Ini karena_mu._ Sebelumnya tak terjadi sebelum aku bertemu denganmu.

Kenapa memikirkan raut_mu_ yang menjemput kematian membuat dadaku terasa sakit? _Ah,_ ayolah,

_Kenapa?_

"Stress, Len?"

Aku menatap gadis itu tajam, gadis yang tiba-tiba mendekat dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari ponselnya. Lidahnya menjulur. Sial, dia mengejekku. "Diam kau, Neru."

"Yang baru melaksanakan pembunuhan _face-to-face~_ senang, ya?"

Kuabaikan. Gadis _phone-freak_ itu hanya bisa rukun dengan peralatan elektronik.

"Kau ingat apa ini, Malaikat Kecilnya Luka_-sama_?"

Aku berbalik, menatap layar ponsel dengan gambar yang memancar JELAS. Ya, aku tahu ini pembunuhan _face-to-face_ pertamaku. Kurasa Mama mulai melakukan tes, karena (lagi-lagi) kata Miku, aku adalah penerusnya. Aku tak lupa Miku adalah kepercayaan Mama, gadis yang selalu diajaknya menikmati jamuan tuna dan gurita. Penerus, artinya aku harus bisa melakukan berbagai macam teknik. Dan ketika mendapat misi membunuh seorang anak perdana menteri, dengan pengawalan yang ketat dan super jeli. Apa yang harus kaulakukan pertama kali?

Mendekati.

Mendekati_mu._

Gambar yang jelas. Foto ketika aku dan diri_mu_, Rin, bercengkrama bersama dibawah meja berpayung hitam-putih, dengan tawa lepas yang terlihat tak dibuat-buat.

_WHAT-THE-HELL_

Ingin saja kurebut ponsel itu dari tangan dan tawa nistanya. membanting, atau menggigitnya sampai patah. Namun aku sadar, ini hanya akan memancing kemarahan Mama. Dia tak akan mengakuiku sebagai anaknya lagi. Oh, sial. '_Anak'._

Aku teringat lagi.

Astaga, kenapa memori itu selalu terbayang? Hentikan. Hentikan. Hentikan.

"Neru, apapun bisa terjadi dalam misi. Tingkat berapa pendidikan _assasin_-mu hingga mempercayai adegan di foto konyol itu."

Aku berkilah dengan (sok) cueknya. Oh, sudah, kubawa lari diriku, menuju ruang pribadiku. Dengan nafas menggebu-nggebu. Sial, sial, sial. Umpatan dari A sampai Z muntah dari mulutku.

_BRAK!_

Kapan terakhir kali aku begitu emosi seperti ini? _Ah,_ jauh sebelum aku bergabung di organisasi pembunuh ini. Jauh sebelum Mama -Nona Luka- mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika aku belum terperosok kedalam lubang hitam meski Mama telah menjadi 'Ibu' muda bagiku. Ketika aku merasa senang sekali memiliki orang yang mau menjaga dan membiayai seluruh kehidupan, sekolah, dan masa depan tanpa berpikir akan diajak terjun kemari. Ketika aku ingat saat itu menangis, berpisah dengan Pengasuh, berpisah dengan teman-teman sepermainan, berpisah dengan-

Seorang gadis, yang mirip sekali denganku.

...

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback<em>

"-en! Len!"

Aku tersentak, segera saja kutatap iris biru itu. Wajah mungilnya dimiringkan, dan rambut pirang yang dihiasi pita besar itu menjuntai daripadanya. Nampak penasaran.

"Ada apa, Len? Kau melamun..."

Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kugelengkan kepala, hingga membuatnya manyun dengan kedua tangan itu menyangga pipinya.

"Kepikiran, err...Mama-mu?"

Mataku terbelalak. "Kenapa kau berpikir demikian...Rin?" Tanyaku. Meski sebenarnya aku tak perlu menanyakan hal tak penting dalam misi. Oh, aku sudah beberapa kali melanggar peraturan pembicaraan di misi kali ini. _Ah,_ sudahlah. Aku yakin semua akan berhubungan, hingga berhasil menariknya dalam 'jebakan tikus', dimana kami akan bertemu, bertatap muka, saling menjatuhkan dalam jurang kematian.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar, lima hari saja, sebagai orang baru yang membuatnya cukup tertarik untuk berkenalan.

"_Hmm_, beberapa hari yang lalu, di restoran kecil, dibawah meja berpayung itu, bukannya kita saling cerita bagaimana keadaan keluarga kita? Aku ingat kau bercerita soal kakak-kakakmu yang sedikit gila untuk mendapat kasih sayang Mama, sementara kau, sebagai anak kesayangan, merasa supertertekan hingga memutuskan kabur untuk sementara ke rumah saudaramu? Kukira kau merindukan Mamamu, Len."

Sedikit kutarik bibirku, memberikan efek senyuman kecut. Tapi ingat akan pelajaran bagaimana kami para anggota diajari macam-macam senyuman palsu. Bagaimana kami diajari untuk tertawa selepas misi. Kebetulan mukaku _semi-polos seperti tanpa kebohongan_, mudah untuk menceritakan pada target bagaimana kehidupan pribadiku ketika target menanyakannya.

Aku seorang anak nakal yang kabur dari rumah, stress dengan keadaan yang tidak kondusif, dan bertemu denganmu, anak perdana menteri yang dikawal ketat dimana-mana, secara (tak) sengaja. Ya, lima hari yang lalu aku jatuh di depanmu yang sedang berjalan di depan etalase sebuah toko. Diiringi beberapa pengawal, tentu saja. Tapi, aku tahu orang tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang tak lazim terjadi di depan matanya.

Aku benar-benar terluka sebenarnya saat itu, kau tahu. Menguntit seseorang 24 jam penuh itu sulit, apalagi di misi perdana: membunuh orang secara langsung. Salah sedikit, apa saja bisa terjadi, dan konyolnya aku jatuh dari tebing beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika mengikuti mobil yang membawamu. Hm, sebenarnya wajar ketika kau adalah seorang anak nakal berusia empat belas. Ya, Itu aku. Haha. _Bodoh._

Kau dengan kagetnya meminta para pengawal untuk membopongku yang bersimbah darah, merawatku sementara di rumah pribadi keluarga. Sebuah kesempatan yang tidak sia-sia, bukan? Kita bisa langsung mengenal saat itu juga, kita bisa bercengkrama kapan dan dimana saja, tanpa ada rasa kecurigaan yang diberikan orang tuamu yang dianggap iblis yang menghancurkan hidup seseorang –seseorang yang meminta kami untuk membunuh, membunuhmu- agar hatinya tenang.

Seperti saat ini, aku dan kau duduk di bawah pohon, meski langit tak berbintang. Kau meminta waktu pada orangtuamu, berjalan bersama teman barunya, teman satu-satunya, aku, tanpa pengawalan. Sebuah kesempatan besar, bodohnya. Kesempatan dimana aku bisa membawamu ke sebuah tempat antah berantah, tempat dimana aku dapat menikmati muncratan darah saat itu juga.

"..Len! Kau melamun lagi! Jangan pikirkan, sudah, kita bicarakan yang lain saja."

Naifnya diri kita.

"Rin, apa kau anak dari ayah dan ibumu?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu mengalir spontan dari mulutku.

Ekspresi jawabnya mudah ditebak.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, seakan-akan aku bukan anak siapa-siapa saja."

Aku tak lupa kau juga mengatakan, kenapa kita begitu mirip sekali kemarin.

"...baiklah, aku juga tak tahu. Seingatku, sejak kecil aku disini, membuatku yakin, yah- Mama Lily tak pernah mengklarifikasi apapun juga...tapi, kami mirip, kau tahu? Keluarga kami _blonde_ semua! Kami juga punya sifat yang kurang lebih sama...jadi, ya...kuanggap aku adalah darah daging mereka."

..."Apa kau bertanya-tanya, Len, kenapa kita bisa begitu mirip sekali? Dengan usia sama pula.." Tambahnya, seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak juga." Jawabku sekenanya. toh, hal itu tidak penting dalam misi. Aku cukup mengambil sedikit (walau sudah banyak) simpatinya. Sebentar lagi akan kulakukan, ya, ya, _handphone_ di sakuku bernyanyi dengan riang, tapi segera kumatikan karena aku bilang, itu Mama yang bingung mencariku.

"Ada istilah _doppelganger_, kau pasti pernah mendengarnya. Ahahah~ mungkin saja, tapi pasti kita kan mati salah satunya, ya? Haha, itu tak mungkin~."

Oh, _doppelganger_...ya, refleksi dirimu yang lain, kau berpikir aku refleksi versi lelaki_-huh?_ Dan mati salah satu ketika saling bertemu? Mungkin saja, Rin. Kau tahu, aku akan memberimu kejutan sepanjang hidup dibalik jaket yang kukenakan.

"Ah, sudah malam, Len, kita disini terlalu lama. Lagipula langit terlihat hitam sekali, mungkin hujan akan datang. Aku tak mau kita dimarahi lagi ketika pulang telat kemarin, hehe. Padahal senang sekali menghabiskan waktu bercerita banyak hal bersama orang lain, tidak terkurung sendirian di rumah, berbicara dengan boneka, _fuh~_"

...Pertemuan kita tak bisa diakhiri begitu saja...

_Grep._ Kucengkeram pergelangan tangannya. 300 meter dari mansion, yah, sekaranglah saatnya. "Rin, kau mau mengantarku menemui seseorang, sekarang?"

Rautnya tampak penasaran, lagi. "Jangan-jangan Mamamu? Kubilang besok saja kau kuantar menemui saudaramu, yah, ini memang kota metropolitan yang luas, wajar saja tersesat, apalagi kau anak daerah lain yang kabur dari rum-

"Rin..."

Ah. Baiklah, aku tidak suka memasang tampang memelas seperti bayi. Tapi, drama ini harus berakhir secepatnya.

"Hah..sebentar, ya." Dia mengangkat ponselnya, tak lama kemudian berbicara dengan nada ceria pada orang diujung sana, kutebak itu Mama Lily, wanita yang ikut senang ada anak lelaki kecil datang kerumahnya, dan sempat bilang, kalau saja bisa, aku akan jadi anak angkatnya saking lucunya. _Tidak, aku sedang tidak mau mempermasalahkan wajahku._

_Piiiip-Piiiiip._ "Sebentar saja, ya~ Len, Mama Lily juga titip sesuatu, nih...Papa bakal pulang malam ini soalnya~ Ah, kalau Papa bertemu denganmu, dia juga pasti akan suka~ Kau lucu, imut, baik, ah, harusnya kakakmu bersyukur punya adik sepertimu~ tidak seperti aku yang sendiri iniii~"

Dia menarik pipiku.

Pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti ini. Dan aku _jelas_ tidak menyukainya.

_Tolong__._ Jangan tunjukkan respek yang terlalu berlebihan, Korban. Kau akan meregang nyawa ditanganku sebentar lagi. Tolong jangan tunjukkan padaku muka seakan-akan kau bisa menatapku selamanya, sebab sebentar lagi, pintu dunia akan tertutup, membawamu kedunia lain dia alam sana.

Tolong, bekerjasamalah denganku, sebab ini tugas pertamaku membunuh dengan tanganku.

.

.

Kita berjalan, ya, cukup jauh dari area rumahmu sampai berjalan di depan pertokoan yang ramai...kau bisa memilih apa yang ingin kau beli. Kuingat saat kau ketakutan sendiri diiringi pengawal, sekarang kau tertawa lepas seakan tak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Rupanya semua percaya padaku yang licik ini - bodohnya- semenjak kau merengek minta kutemani. Burung pun akan berbuat yang sama tatkala ada teman yang mengajaknya pergi dari sarang. Ha-ha.

Menuju daerah yang semakin sepi.

"Len, siapa yang akan kita temui?"

"Ssh, sebentar lagi. Dia sedang mengawasi kita saat ini." Kutempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir. Aura gelap yang kentara sekali. Aku belajar banyak dari senior yang ahli bermuka-dua-ria.

..."Len...siapa yang mengawasi kita? A-aku takut!"

"Tidak, dia begitu indah, kok. Kau harus melihatnya. Kau tahu? Dia selalu mengintai manusia kapanpun dan dimanapun juga..."

Gang. Tepat sekali.

"Len. Itu malah menakutiku, ayo pulang, kita akan menikmati jamuan makan yang keren bersama Papa!"

"Tidak." Kataku sambil meraba sesuatu di punggungku. "..Kita akan menikmati jamuan yang lebih mempesona."

"A-Apa?"

.

"...Kematian-

.

_Deg._

_Tes-Tes._

Air hujan. Mulai turun.

Air mata. Yang berusaha jatuh dari pelupuk mata.

"Ayo pulang..."

Tangisan.

_Deg._ Dadaku sakit.

"Len..bercanda seperti itu menakutkan... A-aku tidak suka...Hei, kau anak yang baik, kan, Len? Aku selalu percaya padamu dan aku yakin kau begitu, meski kita baru saja bertemu."

'Aku percaya padamu dan aku yakin kau begitu?' Huh? Percaya? Percaya? Aku tertawa nista. Tak ada satu hal pun di dunia ini yang bisa dipercaya, karena aku sudah masuk, tersedot dalam dunia dimana kepercayaan adalah sekumpulan sampah yang tak dapat di daur ulang, dimana jiwa-raga-hati dibuang tanpa dilihat kembali, dimana masa lalu-kini-dan-sekarang dipendam meski sakitnya perasaan, dimana kesakitan akan tubuh dilupakan, dimana keadaan rohani tidak dipedulikan meski dosa terbayang. Tidak.

Aku sudah mati. Aku akan membuatmu mati juga.

Sebab ini misi yang diberikan padaku. Karena hidupku saat ini hanya didedikasikan pada misi, bersimpuh dihadapan Luka_-sama_, Mama, berinteraksi sepentingnya dengan para anggota.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kau tahu, Rin, gadis yang mirip sekali denganku..." Aku menariknya, membuat muka kami hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja. Ingat apa yang dimaksud penekanan dalam pelajaran menjadi _assasin_-ku. Aku melakukannya, Mama! Dahi kami saling menempel, hingga dia bisa melihat bola mata yang semula biru menjadi hitam, muka manis yang menjadi garang. Biarkan aku menyelimuti keadaan ini seperti apa yang biasa Mama lakukan. Biarkan aku menarik korban ke dalam lubang hitam, tempat aku –kita, anggota organisasi _zombie_- bersemayam.

Biarkan aku merenggut segala bintang yang tergantung ketakutan di jiwa-raga-dan-hatimu.

"Aku-

"-menyayangimu, seperti kau adalah saudaraku."

_Sret._

..."Ayo, kita pulang. Aku tak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya keluargamu..tapi aku tahu, kau sakit, Len. Hatimu sakit menahan semua ini, kalau kau tidak tahan, bilang saja..kau boleh tinggal di mansion keluargaku selamanya...tak peduli kondisi jiwa yang sedikit membingungkan. Aku senang dan nyaman bersamamu, sebagai teman, apalagi saudara, haha. Bodohnya aku. Aku merasa kita punya ikatan."

Ya, bodohnya, kenapa kau _memelukku_ seperti ini. Aku tahu kau orang yang kesepian, tapi tolong, sekali lagi...

Tolong, bekerjasamalah denganku, sebab ini tugas pertamaku membunuh dengan tanganku.

Sebab aku diajari untuk tidak terbuai hal-hal yang membingungkan dalam kehidupan manusia, terutama cinta dan kasih sayang.

Sebab, kami sudah mati. Kami adalah _zombie_. Tidak, kami adalah manusia yang dididik menjadi _zombie_. Dididik untuk membuat orang lain menjadi _zombie_.

Membuat orang lain MATI.

...

"Len...? Aku kedinginan."

* * *

><p>.<p>

"TIDAAAAK!" Aku menelungkupkan diriku dibawah bantal kusam. Melepaskan diriku dalam balutan kemeja basah yang kupakai sedari tadi bersama jaket yang telah kubuang di jalan.

Mama, kau tahu bukan, aku punya saudara kembar?

Mama, kau bertanggung jawab membuatku terbuai dalam _paradiso_ kehidupan, walau hanya segelintir hari. Kau buat aku menikmati apa itu indahnya fajar dan senja, menikmati pembicaraan dengan manusia polos tanpa salah. Kau buat aku mengingat nostalgia tak berarti yang kau bilang harus dihilangkan, harus dibasmi.

Tapi kenyataannya kau telah membuatku terbalik dalam jurang kegelapan, kau telah lemparkan aku dalam lubang hitam.

Mama, aku ingin lagi jiwa-raga-hatiku kembali. Meski aku yakin sebenarnya tak ada yang bisa mati meski semua telah dibasmi.

Aku belum mati, Mama, aku hanya masuk dalam lubang hitam saja. Aku hanya berperan konyol sebagai _zombie._ Semua, Mama, semua anggota, semua belum mati.

Kecuali darah-darah berhamburan dari tubuh lemah kita. Kecuali organ-organ memaksa keluar melalui celah-celah jari kita. Kecuali mata ini, tak lagi bisa terbuka melihat kenyataan yang ada.

Sekali lagi,

_Kenapa?_

Mama, aku sayang padamu.

Tapi, lepas dari ikatan yang mendadak kurasakan,

**[..Rin, aku _lebih_ menyayangimu.]**

* * *

><p><em>99.9% jiwa ragaku tertawan<em>

_Dalam buaian lubang hitam_

_Bawa 0.1% sisanya_

_Sampai habis tak terhingga_

_Buatkan aku alasan tanpa analogi_

_Sebab aku tak ingin lagi_

_Menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini_

_:Ketika tak ada peluang untuk kembali menjadi bintang_

_dan yang tersisa hanyalah tangis dan penyesalan:_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Pojok Author<span>

Panjang, stereotipikal, akhir maksa...==a

Silakan membayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi setelahnya /nebar bunga/

Btw, nama senjata, hasil-saran-adek-saya©Point Blank (dan hebatnya, saya cuma tau 'rupa'nya ==;)

...Akhir kata, saya siap nerima aksi apapun juga #plak


End file.
